the first tear in your face
by C6H4Cl2-Chun
Summary: a birthday fic for Orihara Izaya    based on Radwimps' song  order made saya lupa mencantumkan discl lagu di dalam. ini adalah air mata pertama Shizuo.. gaje, RnR?


A/n : HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZAYAAA~! XDD waai~ Izaya ulang tahun~ berapa ya dia? 24 tahun! XD ano.. biasanya kalo fic untuk ultah itu 'kan hepi-hepi, saya kepingin bikin yang angst~ XD

hope you likeeed! XDD

disclaimer : Ryohgo Narita-san

_I was probably asked this by someone, before I was born.._

_I can show you the past or the future.._

_Docchi ga ii?_

====w=====

Seorang lelaki sekitar umur 24 tahunan berambut pirang tengah menatap sedih batu nisan yang berada di atas bukit di depannya. Nisan yang hitam itu sangat mencolok di tengah panasnya matahari yang kini menyengat Ikebukuro. Sebuah pemakaman adalah tempat yang sangat tidak cocok untuk tempat seseorang berjalan-jalan. Tapi lelaki ini berbeda. Dia hanya ingin menjumpai seseorang yang tengah berada di bawah nisan tersebut.

Mata birunya menerawang ke arah langit yang cerah. Tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar merah. Kalian pasti berfikir kalau sia akan menemuai seorang pacarnya atau seseorang 'kan? Jawaban kalian benar. Tapi, orang yang akan ditemuinya tidak akan berwujud 'orang' lagi. Hanya sebuah nisan yang akan ditemui oleh pemuda ini.

Kakinya melangkah sedikit demi sedikit menaiki bukit yang lumayan agak tinggi tersebut. Sebuah tempat yang sangat cocok untuk orang beristirahat. Mati juga termasuk beristirahat. Intinya, tempat yang cocok untuk orang yang ingin mati dengan damai. Kaki sang pemuda ini telah sampai membawanya ke atas bukit. Hal yang pertama ditangkap oleh mata birunya adalah sebuah pemandangan lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga. Sangat indah.. apalagi sekarang cuacanya cerah. Jadi tidak heran jika banyak anak-anak kecil berlarian di padang bunga tersebut.

Heiwajima Shizuo. Itulah nama sang pemuda. Pakaian bartender yang tak lepas dari tubuhnya, tetap melekat sempurna. Punting rokok yang selalu dihisapnya, juga masih bertengger di bibirnya. Kacamata hitamnya juga masih terpasang sempurna di wajahnya. Sungguh sosok yang ideal. Tapi, sosok ini bagaikan kehilangan nyawanya. Seperti mayat hidup. Tidak ada lagi cahaya berkilat dimatanya seperti dahulu. Sekarang dia kebanyakan melamun..

Tangan yang tadinya memegang sebuket mawar merah, kini meletakkan bunga berwarna darha itu di depan sebuah nisan hitam. Dia menunduk untuk mencoba melihat kata-kata yang kini tertulis di nisan itu..

-Orihara Izaya-

15 Mei 2010

Shizuo tampak mengeja nama itu satu persatu. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang sudah terlanjur dicintainya meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya. Mungkin dia bukanlah seorang dewa yang bisa mengubah masa lalu. Tapi dia ingin sekali masa lalu itu berubah. Mungkin dia bukan Tuhan yang bisa mengetahui masa depan, tapi dia ingin masa depannya itu bersama orang yang mempunyai nama indah seperti 'Orihara Izaya'

Shizuo mendudukkan badannya di samping makam itu. Bukit itu tidaklah luas, tetapi ada sebuah pohon besar yang berada tepat disamping makam Izaya. Disitulah Shizuo menyenderkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah akibat barusan bertengkar dengan seorang preman geng. Pikirannya memutar kembali tanpa sengaja tentang pertarungan barusan. Preman itu tidak mau mengizinkannya membeli sebuket bunga di toko bunga. Lebih tepatnya, tidak mau menggeser badannya agar Shizuo bisa masuk ke toko bunga itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, preman itu langsung menyerang Shizuo karena merasa risih dipandangi oleh bola mata dibalik kacamata hitam tersebut. Bisa dipastikan Shizuo yang menang.

Shizuo mendesah kecil. Dia melihat luka yang cukup besar di tangannya. Meskipun dia terluka, dia tak akan mungkin bisa mati 'kan? Setidaknya, itu yang dikatakan seorang pemuda berjaket hoodie bulu dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Shizuo menghentakkan tangan kirinya yang luka dengan keras dan menatap langit yang sebagian tertutup oleh dedaunan hijau. Tangan kanan Shizuo mengambil kacamatanya dan meletak di sakunya.

Mata biru Shizuo kini terlihat dengan jelas. Namun tidak terlalu jelas karena matanya sedikit meredup saat bertubrukan dengan cahaya matahari. Dia memejamkan matanya. Mengingat saat-saat bersama pemuda berambut hitam yang dicintainya. Mengingat semua tentangnya.

Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu..

-15 mei 2010-

Seorang pemuda tengah berlarian atau lebih tepatnya dikejar oleh seorang bartender yang sedang membawa sebuah tanda jalan. Pemuda yang dikejar tampak senang sehingga dia tersenyum (cengir). "kau tak akan pernah bisa menangkapku, Shizu-chaaan~" teriak pemuda itu.

"dasar kutu! Kemari kau!" ucap Shizuo sambil melempar tanda jalan itu.

Izaya mengelak dengan cekatan. "cih, sialan!" umpat Shizuo kesal. Dia melihat sebuah vending machine di sebelahnya. Shizuo mengangkat vending machine itu.

Izaya yang mengetahuinya langsung menghadap ke arah Shizuo. "ne, Shizu-chan.. hentikan,"

"ha?"

"apa kau tidak bisa lembut kepada pacarmu sendiri hah?" Tanya Izaya. Shizuo memiringkan kepalanya. "setidaknya bersikaplah baik kepadaku. Dan jalanlah berdampingan denganku saat kita kencan seperti ini,"

Wajah Shizuo memerah. Mereka memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak setahun yang lalu. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah dari diri mereka, kebiasaan, serta yang lainnya. Dan sekarang, dengan seenaknya, Izaya bialng kalau berlarian di Ikebukuro ini adalah sebuah kencan.

"baiklah kalau itu maumu..," ucap Shizuo pasrah. Dia lalu meletakkan vending machine itu ke tempatnya semula dan menggandeng tangan kanan Izaya. "kau mau makan dimana?"

Kelihatan saat Shizuo menggandeng tangannya, wajah Izaya sedikit memerah dan sedikit terbelak. Karakternya yang OOC seperti itu ditepisnya jauh-jauh. "ru-rusian sushi?" Tanya Izaya sambil memalingkan wajahnya kea rah yang berlawanan dengan Shizuo.

Shizuo kali ini bisa melihat kalau wajah Izaya sedang memerah meskipun wajahnya dipalingkan kea rah yang lain. Shizuo tersenyum lembut. "baiklah, ayo pergi," ajak Shizuo dan mulai berjalan.

Izaya tersenyum dan memberanikan diri menatap Shizuo. "ayo~" cengiran Izaya muncul kembali

-4 mei 2011-

Shizuo kembali ke dunia seperti semula. Dia melihat sejenak nisan yang kini berada di kanannya. Tangannya kini memegang nisan itu. Sekilas terlihat senyuman di wajah sang bartender. Namun senyuman itu hilang. Dia tahu kalau ini bukanlah rambut yang biasa ia elus dulu. Rambut hitam yang selalu menggelitiki bahunya ketika sang pemilik rambut itu bersandar di bahu Shizuo.

Shizuo menarik kembali tangannya. Membiarkan angin berhembus dan menerbangngkan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya.

_I want to forget, but I cannot forget.._

_What do you call this kind of feeling?_

_Will am I be able to feel two hearts? _

_Beating one on each other.._

Shizuo mengingatnya dengan jelas. Setahun yang lalu ketika Izaya meninggalkan dirinya. Saat itu pula dia mengingat bagaimana senyum terakhir Izaya yang sangat menggores hatinya. Shizuo menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Giginya bergemelutuk. Seorang 'monster' seperti dia pun juga pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Dan juga pernah merasakan hal yang aneh ketika bisa bersama dengan orang yang berharga dengan dirinya.

'Satu hati itu sudah lebih dari cukup'. Mungkin Shizuo mengerti maksud dari kalimat itu. Dia tidak merasakan demikian. Melainkan kesedihan yang dirasakannya. Jantung Shizuo telah terbagi dua. Sebelah kiri untuk dirinya, sebelah kanan untuk Izaya seorang.

Sama seperti Izaya. Jantung Izaya juga terbelah menjadi dua. Sebelah kanan untuknya, sebelah kiri untuk Shizuo. Mereka sangat cocok. Kedua debaran jantung mereka berdetak serempak bagaikan sebuah orchestra jika mereka berjalan berdua. Apalagi dengan bergandengan tangan seperti setahun yang lalu. Itulah kali pertama dan terakhir Shizuo menggenggam tangan Izaya dengan perasaan bahagia.

-15 mei 2010-

Sebuah tabrakan terjadi. Ambulans segera datang menyelamatkan lelaki yang tertabrak oleh sebuah truk. Para orang-orang yang berpengalaman keluar dari ambulans itu. Shizuo menggenggam erat tangan Izaya yang kini berlumuran dengan darah. Sambil memeluk dan menggenggam tangannya, Shizuo bergetar hebat. Tak bisa diungkiri kalau sekarang Heiwajima Shizuo tengah menahan tangisnya.

Tangan kanan Izaya yang berlumurah darah merah, tengah berusaha mencapai wajah Shizuo. "Shizu-chan.. a..aku minta.. maaf ya.., "ucap Izaya sambil tersenyum miris.

Shizuo tidak membalasnya. Dia masih bergetar. "jangan menangis seperti itu.. aku.. aku kan.. belum mati..," kata Izaya sambil tersenyum.

Para suster datang dan segera menaikkan Izaya ke tandu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil ambulans. Shizuo mengikutinya disamping tandu itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, Shizuo terus terusan bergetar. Dan tak jarang dari Izaya yang mengucapkan kata-kata manis untuk Shizuo agar dia tidak bergetar seperti itu. Biasanya trik itu berhasil. Tapi kali ini tidak..

Nasib berpihak lain. Orihara Izaya mengehembuskan nafas terakhirnya saat tandu dibawa turun dari mobil ambulans. Di saat terakhirnya, Izaya membisikkan sesuatu. Tapi tidak terlalu jelas.

'aishiteru, Shizu-chan..,'

Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepala Shizuo yang kini terbelak. Dia membiarkan air matanya yang dari tadi dibendung, jatuh.

Setetes..

Dua tetes..

Tiga tetes..

Shizuo menangis..

-4 mei 2011-

Shizuo terbelak kaget ketika sebuah bola baseball mengenai badannya. Dia melirik kea rah bola hijau itu. Di dalam hatinya, dia ingin berterima kasih karena bola itu menyelamatkannya dari masa lalu yang mengerikan. Dilihatnya seorang anak tengah melaimbai ke arahnya dari bawah bukit. Anak itu bersama teman-teman yang lainnya tengah bermain baseball.

Segera, Shizuo melempar bola itu. Anak kecil tadi berterima kasih.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Tak terasa kalau dia menghabiskan waktu disini beberapa jam. Shizuo merenggangkan badannya. Ternyata tadi itu dia tertidur dan bermimpi. Sebuah mimpi yang tidak ingin diingatnya.

_In the end, I asked him to add the tears in.._

_So, I would understand what it means to hold something dear.._

_So, I could uunderstand what importance is.._

_Why don't you choose the flavor of your tears?_

_We have sour, salty, spicy, sweet.._

_Choose anyone you like.._

Shizuo bangkit. Dia menatap nisan di bawahnya dengan tersenyum namun sendu. Memegang nisan tersebut terakhir kalinya dalam hari ini dan berbalik. Shizuo meninggalkan nisan tersebut tanpa berkata apa-apa. Namun, di hatinya selalu tersimpan kata-kata yang ingin dikatakannya. Sebuah kata simple yang membuat hatinya susah uuntuk mengatakannya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang melewatinya ketika Shizuo sedang menuruni bukit hijau itu. Matanya terbelak lebar. Sebuah jaket ber-hoodie bulu, rambut hitam, baju hitam, dan celana jeans hitam. Serta.. senyuman yang seperti pernah dilihat oleh Shizuo.

_My chest is pounding, but it's somehow familiar.._

Shizuo berbalik dan menarik tangan pemuda yang barusan melewatinya. Merah bertemu biru.. hitam bertemu pirang.. keterkejutan bertemu senyuman..

"permisi! apakah aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" Tanya Shizuo panik. Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum.

"ya,"

_What do you call this kind of feeling?_

A/n : saya terlalu males untuk mengecek kembali.. mohon maaf kalo ada yang ngga suka sekaligus ada typonya *bungkuk* sekali lagi..

Kulkaz and author : HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO IZAYA AND REVIEW PLEEEASE~! XD


End file.
